The Waterbending master
by purpletwist
Summary: Chapter 18 of book one retold with the main hero's genders swapped
1. Part 1

This is one of my favorite episode of Avatar from season 1 and I wanted to see what it would be if the Characters were the oposite gender

Aang: is still called Aang ( sorry I tried Anna and Aanga but it didn't work)

Katara: Kator ( first it was Kataro but I changed it to Kator)

Sokka: it still the same but she's a cranky watertribe girl

Zuko: is called Zuka ( wanted to call her Zurah but I sticked with Zuka)

Princess Yue: now called Prince Yu and wears a grayish blue parka instead of purple

all the adult characters are the same ( no gander swapped for them)

* * *

><p>Aanga, Kator and Sokka were on a journey to save the world, Aang the last air bender was also the Avatar, She and her new friends set off to help her master the other bending arts, and now the Northern water tribe was just days away.<p>

the trio find them selves gliding on Appa across open waters with a few icebergs above water. Sokka finishing filing her nails looked into the water

" I'm not the one to complain" she started " but can's Appa fly any higher?" she asked. Aang cranky about being woken up early in the morning turn to the water tribe girl

" I have an Idea" she sarcastically " why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North pole"

Sokka got on her hands and knees " oh yeah" she argued she turned away " climb on every one " she start wiggling her rear end " Sokka is ready for take off" Momo the flying Lemur took the offer and jumps only to have the 15 year old pushing him off. Kator trying his best to not but in had to enough of the bickering between the two

" ok were all just alitle tired and cranky because we been flying for 2 days strait" he said, Kator had noticed Aang shivering, he quickly digs into his bags and pulls out a extra parka " here Aang" he gives her the parka " Gran-gran packed it for us but I think you may need it" Aang looks at the parka and takes it , she quickly slips it over her head pulling the hood up covering her head

" thanks Kator" she said trying not to blush. Sokka cutting into the sweet moment bough up the whole flying for two days strait subject

" AND FOR WHAT?" she yelled, Sokka is not the person you want to mess when she doesn't get enough sleep " we cant even find the nothren water tribe" she complained " there' nothing up here"

Suddenly iceburgs begun to close in on the group, Aang tries to steady Appa but the ice grab hold one of the bison's six legs, the animal spuns out of control, Sooka and Kator scream at the top of there lungs as aang safly crashes into the water. soon out from the iceberg boats contain men dressed in blue appear surrounding the three

" there waterbenders" Kator cried " we found the water tribe!"

Else where not far from the watertribe a fleet of Firenation army were in a middle of a meeting, one man was studding a map of the world before he turn to a group of officers

" the avatar is heading north, the Nothren Water Tribe" the man was none other then Admiral Zhao, He had a few run in with the avatar, not only was the avatar a child but a meer girl, Zhao had underestimated Aang and was not going to let a little girl trick him twice,

" **she**" they was he addressed Aang felt like venom to him " needs to master waterbending, She's looks for a teacher"

one captain raised his hands up like a student in class would

" then what are we waiting for let's got get her" Zhoa raised his hand up to silence the captain.

" Patience Captain lee, this isn't some little earth village" Zhao remained him " The water tribe is a great nation, there's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war" he turned back to the map " the frozen tundra is treacherous, the landscape itself is a icy fortress, we need a massive invasion force" Zhao had wicked grin on his face

Appa and the gang were escorted to the Water tribe entrance

" There it is" she cried. one boat of water benders bended the entrance to open, and gave aang the right away to pass Appa swimming in a tunnel until it came to a dead end, Waterbenders above bended water in rising the water levels and Appa was able to swim over, Kator was amazed at all the water benders

" I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" he said

" we'll find a master to teach us, no problem " Aang said. another boat with water benders waited for them escorting them to the palace, Sokka ignoring the cheering crowds eyes spotted on a boat passing them, in the boat was a waterbender and a handsome young man with while hair pulled into a high pony tail, his coat was a greyish blue instead of blue like the others. Sokka couldn't keep her eyes off the young man ans tried to follow him only to end at appa's tail.

" this place is beautiful" Kator spoke

" uh yeah" Sokka half agreeing " so is he" she had a dreamily look on her face.

* * *

><p>well what do you think? I left admiral Zhao the way he is cause a female Zhao just...well...I don't find threatening<p> 


	2. Part 2

a fire nation ship docking at a near by town were having a moment to relax, on the ships deck the crew were playing musical instruments, Lietenant Jee was playing a string instrument and it sounded really good, Two other crew members were dancing to the music while a older man was singing t in rhythm to the music

" winter spring, summer and fall " it was general Iroh " winter spring, summer and fall" to bad he wasn't a excellent singer but the crew didn't care " four seasons, four loves , four seasons, four loves" as he sings behind him Admiral Zhao and a group of men approached the men, as soon as Zhao made himself appear before the crew one of the strings on Jee's instrument broke ending the song.

At the Water Tribe inside the place a feast was held in honor of the avatar. Appa was givin a pallet of food similar they feed to the buffalo deer, Appa roaring at the men as the scream for there lives to get out of the bison's way. Food was being prepared on a giant steamer on a pallet.

The tribe Cheif stood before his people. " tonight we celebrate the arrival of our brother ans sister from the southern tribe" Chife Arnook said, the crown clapped in honor of Sokka's and Kator's arrival. " and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now." he points to Aang " the Avatar" Aang sill having her hood over her head waves and tries to hide her blushing. Chife Arnook raised his hand for silence

" we also celebrate my Son's 16th birthday" he backs away reveling the young man with the white hair, Sokka immediately recognized him

"my son Prine Yu is of marrying age" Arnook announced, Prince Yu bows to his father

" thanks you father" he turns to his people " may the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubles times" Yu said taking a seat and it happen to be right next to Sokka.

" now master Pakku and his student will perform" Arnook said, below a elder man and 2 male students begun performing infront of the fountain, the three bended up three giant bubbles of water then the bubbles of water join as one huge stream of water circling around each of the benders. Kator and Aang clap in delight, the two can't wait to start waterbending and be able to do moves like that.

Sokka surprised that the prince was sitting next to her was trying to find the courage to speak

" uh..hi" she squeaked. Yu turned his attention to her " I'm Sokka , Southren Water tribe" she was trying not to sound awkward

" nice to meet you" Yu said, his tone sounded gentle it made Sokka relax a little

" uh so your a prince" she said trying to strike up a conversation with him, Yu nodds and smiles " I'm kinda like a princess myself" She said playing it cool

" A PRINCESS OF WHAT?" Kator asked, he knew his sister was no princess, well maybe a princess of cranky-ness. Sokka simple pushed her brother away

" can't you see your sister is trying to have a conversation here". Kator mocking his sister bowed to him

" my apologies Princess Sokka" he said. Sokka turn back to Yu hoping Kator didn't embarrassed him

" so looks like I'm gonna be in town for a while" she said geting the prince's attention " I was thinking you could show me around?"

" show you around?" Yu asked while chucking. Sokka realizing she embarrassed her self quickly took a piece of fish and stuffed it into her mouth and manage to swallow it

" smooth Princess Sokka" Kator said " smooth"

Arnook was introducing Aang to Pakku

" master Pakku meet Aang" Aang approaches the master and bows, Pakku could careless about the Avatars status

" just because your destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment" Aang was not expecting that, she was hoping for more of a " hello" or " it's an honor to meet you"

" My friend and I can't wait to train with you after we relax for a few days" she said .This did not impress Pakku

" if you want to relax then I suggest visiting a tropical island" he said " if not, I'll see you both at sunrise" he turned away " good night". Aang now wasn't sure about Pakku training her.

Princess Zuka, princess of the fire nation was sulking in her room well mostly avoiding her uncle and the crew during music night. Iroh knocked before entering

" for the last time Uncle I'm not singing" she hated music night and did not like to be talked into singing

"no" Iroh said " it's about our plans, theirs a bit of a problem" Zhao with out permission entered the room,

" I'm taking your crew" he said

" what? Zuka shirked facing the Admiral.

" I'm recruiting them for a little expedition to the north pole" he said. Zuka turn to her uncle

" uncle is that true" she asked

" I'm afraid so" Iroh said in defeat " he's taking every one, even the cook" he pretend to look woe. Zhao smirked at the princess

" sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the avatar, but I can't have you in my way" Zhao said almost teasing her, Zuka wanted to tackle him but Iroh prevented that from happening, Zhao was almost about to leave when his eyes caught sight of two broadswords hanging on the wall. Something about those swords reminded him of the blue spirit who helped the avatar escape. he reaches out to touch the Sword. Zuka who was the Blue spirit realized she in danger if Zhao found out her secret.

Zhao studied the sword, he vividly remembers the Blue spirit and the theory that Zuka was the one, but the blue spirit was a man not a woman

" Zuka I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords" Zhao said swinging the sword

" I'm not" Zuka said in her defense " They're antiques. Just decorative" she told him, in her head she hope Zhao would believe this lie. Zhao turn to Iroh

" Have you heard of the Blue Spirit General Iroh?" he asked

" just Rumors" Iroh said " I don't think he is real" he said

" He's real alright" Zhao said flipping the swords blade from up to down " He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation" he handing Iroh the sword " But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon" Zhao glares at Zuka " or her" Zuka glares back, The admiral turns to Iroh

" General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind."

" and leave a young woman by herself?" Iroh ased " no thanks"

" Suit your self" Zhao said leaving the two.

The next morning Aang and Kator were up bright and early ready for there first waterbending lesson

" I've waited for this day my whole life! " he said getting all excited " I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!. the two climbed up a case of stares and spotted Pakku waterbending some water

" GOOD MORNING MASTER PAKKU!" Aang called out beaking his concentration on the water, Pakku didn't like being disturbed

" no please march right in" he said " I'm not concentrating or anything" he sarcastically spoke

" oops sorry" Aaang apologized she turn to Kator " this is my friend Kator," Kator bows while Aang decide to remove the hood off her Parka so she can see what's she doing, reveling her long hair

" it's nice to meet you" he said. Pakku took another look at Aang, He was never informed that the Avatar was a girl, he creates a chair out of ice

" I'm sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding. I was not informed that the Avatar was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending." this made Aang gasp in shock while Kator is angry at what he heard.

* * *

><p>if Aang was a girl, The would wouldn't know it until they met her. So why being welcome Aang had the parka hood over her head disguising her self and if other saw her they would see the arrow and assume she was a boy.<p>

Which would explain why Pakku didn't noticed until Aang removed the hood.

e you like it so far


End file.
